Lost Magic
by Agasga
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursley's in very poor condition by a mysterious couple. Dumbledore is trying to control Harry's new powers. What about the rescuers? AU
1. Prologue

Summary: Harry is found at the Dursley's in very bad condition. A couple find him just in time and they find something interesting about him. As they nurse him back to health, new surprises arise in all people. New powers arise in Harry and the truth about his parents and his past come forward. The couple tells of a race that only a few survive from. Dumbledore is trying to control Harry's new life and his new powers.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. I only own Kira and Edward Cunning, and the spells you don't recognize.

This is the edited version. I am trying to start up this fic again and finish it in reasonable time. If you still see mistakes or there is something you think I should do different, please review and tell me what you think. Also I change my pen-name and it will stay this name. It is know Agasga not kifujin senshi.

_**Prologue**_

As you walk down Private Drive, the lawns are mowed perfectly, and the flower beds have no impurities present. When you look at all of the houses, there isn't one difference between them other than the numbers on the doors. You might sometimes see different cars in the driveway but not often. When the families would come out of their homes, you could tell that they did not live poorly; their designer suits and dresses said that. Their kids all went to very expensive private schools, if they had any, which few of these families did.

Some of the families are nice and have donated some of their pleasurable salaries to charities, but there was one family on Private Drive that was not like any of the others on their street. This family was mean, unjust, and full of themselves. People on Private Drive and the others who knew about them, thought that they were a very happy family of three. The rare few who did know their true colors, knew that they were very unreasonable, and they had a little secret, more like a huge secret.

Their secret was their "aid". One thing about this aid of theirs was that he looked nothing like them, but he had lived with them for many years. Two questions were on the minds of the people who knew about their aid: Who was this mysterious person, and what had happened to him?

Kifujin Senshi


	2. Saviors

A/N: This is also edited, and just like the prologue, tell me what you think. Like I said before, I will try to finish this without any extremely long delays.

_**Chapter 1**_

At this particular party, Vernon Dursley and his family, Petunia and Dudley, were meeting one of their very, very rich friends, Edward and Kira Cunning. This meeting was to talk about how their businesses were going. Vernon was the head of Grunnig's, a drill company, and Edward head of Cunning's Coffee, both of which were very popular in the UK.

"Excellent, Petunia, excellent," Edward said as Petunia gathered up that nights dishes. She smiled but deep down her bones were rattling. She was lying, it wasn't her who had made the casserole.

"Thank you. It really wasn't that hard to make," Petunia said as she placed the plates in the kitchen sink. She was just refilling their champagne glasses when they all heard one big thump followed by more thumps. Shockingly, it sounded like it was coming from the stairs.

"Vernon, Petunia, what was that?" asked Edward, getting up to go and investigate the mysterious thumps.

"No…noth…nothing. Just stay seated Edward, Kira. Me and Petunia will check it out. JUST STAY SEATED!" Vernon said every word more loudly and forcefully. Ignoring Vernon's loud request, Edward and Kira hurriedly made their way to the stairs.

As they approached the stairs, a shuffling noise was heard followed by another thump and a loud moan. Edward and Kira looked at each other curiously when they heard the pained moan. They proceeded more quickly to the stairs while their minds tried to process what they were hearing and suspecting.

When they reached the stairs, both of them stopped in total shock. At the foot of the stairs there was a young boy of about fourteen. He looked to be in really bad shape. Edward and Kira were pretty sure that the boys injuries were very serious. The boy had unruly hair with clumps in it from either blood or not being washed. It was probably both, because he had a very strong odor coming from him.

As they walked closer, the poor boy opened his eyes and they both gasped. He had the most piercing green eyes they had ever seen, but before their eyes his had glazed over in pain or fever, from which they couldn't tell. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows and bit his lip as a wave of pain hit him and he fell back down. His hair fell away from his forehead to reveal a very unusual shaped scar… a lightning bolt.

If he had been clean and had no injuries, he would be very handsome for his age. But that was going to be a long time with his injuries anyway. His leg was mangled and he had blood running down his face, one side was almost covered entirely. He was also curled in on himself signaling that his ribs hurt, and the thing that bothered them the most was how skinny he was. He was definitely mal- and undernourished. Other than the major injuries (those that they could see), he had billions of minor injuries, including cuts and bruises. There was no telling how many of his injuries were hidden benath the rags that he wore.

While the Cunnings were assessing the boy's injuries, the Dursley's had sneeked up behind them.

Vernon very nervously stepped in front of them to hold them back, and held his hands out wide as Petunia ran behind him and started yelling at the boy.

"FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO COME DOWN HERE WHEN WE HAVE GUESTS! NO FOOD FOR A WEEK! GET BACK UP TO YOUR ROOM!" Petunia just realized that the Cunnings were there. Turning around, Petunia smiled nervously and backed up to the stairs. She tried to turn, but tripped over the poor boy. Even though the boy was unconscious, he moaned loudly as even the pain was seeping into his unconscious state.

The Cunnings snapped out of their shock and violently pushed over Vernon as Petunia ran, more like tripped, up the stairs. When they reached the boy, Kira very gently turned him onto his back, being carefully not to hit his many injuries even though he still cried out in pain. Wincing slightly at the pained sound, Kira removed her hands from his back but took an intake of breath when they came away covered in blood. Edward looked away as sickness over came him; he couldn't understand why anyone would do this to a human being.

Getting over his spell, Edward took charge as he saw his wife, even though she was a nurse, getting hysterical. He needed to get everything under control. "Kira, Kira" Edward said and after not getting any response, he shook her hard. Finally, Kira looked up with tears running down her face. "Kira, I need you to calm down," getting a nod from her, Edward continued. "Kira, I need you to gather all of the boys stuff so that we can leave quickly. I'm going to get everything we need to leave." Nodding, she headed off upstairs.

Finding only two rooms upstairs with a bed, and knowing the one kids room was stuffed with toys and, with how they had treated the boy, she determine that that was the pig boys room. Stopping, she tried to think about where else they could have kept him, and she got a knot in her stomach, 'The cupboard,' she thought. Hoping that what she thought was untrue, Kira hurried down stairs and threw open the cupboard door. As her eyes adjusted to the intense darkness, she sighed heavily. There in the little space the room provided, was a tiny little bed. As she peeled her eyes away from the bed, she looked at the pitiful items that were in the room.

Sighing again, Kira muttered "Contegio." The little stuff the boy owned flew into her hand. Everything the poor boy owned fit into the palm of her hand. Trying to shove the image of the cupboard out of her mind, Kira stepped out of the "room" and walked over to Edward and the boy.

"Did you get his stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, what little they gave him," Kira said with an icy tone.

Nodding and not knowing what to say , Edward wrapped the boy in a blanket that he had found lying in the living room. He stood very carefully with the boy, but winced when he moaned in pain, even though Edward was being as careful as he could with him. Edward looked at Kira and she nodded, closing their eyes they began chanting in an ancient language long forgotten and known by very few. Very slowly, a white light wrapped around them and, with a bright flash, they were gone.

A/N: Please review.

Agasga


	3. Celestyn?

A/N: This is also edited. I read through it and I realized that I had skipped a huge part of the story. I appoligize deeply for this, I wrote it and even I'm confused, I know what you thought now. I will be calling Harry, Harry or Celestyn and that name, Celestyn, will be explained later. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just made up the other people. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

In a living room far away, the bright light reappeared that had once surrounded Edward, Kira, and Harry previously at Private Drive. Not even glancing at their surroundings, Edward and Kira rushed up stairs with the boy, blanket and all, safely secured in Edward's hands.

As they walked up the stairs, the lights seemed to have a life of their own. As they walked hurriedly passed them, they glowed more brightly than before without a word spoken. The stairs seemed to act the same way. Instead of Edward and Kira walking up them, the stairs moved of their own accord, kind of like a muggle escalator.

They passed many doors at a run once they got off of the stairs. Sliding into one as the door opened on its own, Edward and Kira placed the boy gently on the huge bed in the middle of the room. With a moan, the poor boy shifted painfully in the bed. At first, Edward and Kira thought that he was going to awake, but with on last shift, the boy settled down in unconsciousness even more.

Edward hurried off to find some potions and bandages. He would have gone and gotten the healer in the Healing Wing, but he didn't want to waste any more time. Anyway, he was trained in the healing arts some, not extensively, but enough until the boy was settled.

At the same time Kira, stood by the boy's side deep in thought. She knew she had to wake him up sooner or later, but looking at his face, she thought better of it. Sighing, she sat down as a chair came flying out of nowhere just before she would have fallen on the ground.

The boy shifted again, but this time he didn't stop shifting. Not really knowing what was going on, Kira just sat and waited for Edward while holding the boys hand gently to give him some comfort.

Then the boy became more restless. Tossing and turning, a few words slipped through his mouth that made Kira shake in anger. Knowing that she had to wake the boy up before he hurt himself, Kira calmed herself down. She gently shook his shoulders so as not to harm him too much.

What happened next shocked Kira to her core, the boy threw himself out of the bed and crawled to the corner.

'Where did he get the strength,' Kira thought.

Hunching down, Kira crawled over to the boy, whispering soothing words just enough for the boy to hear, but not so loud as to frighten him. Slowly he calmed down enough where he wasn't cowering in fear. Sitting down slowly, Kira gently reached his hand that was down by his side and rubbed small circles on the back of it to calm him down even more.

"What's your name sweetie?" Kira asked softly. He had calmed down to the point that he was barely shaking any more.

Looking up in shock, he saw a lady that looked nothing like his Aunt Petunia. In her eyes, he could see the sincere concern in her eyes. He realized that she was not going to hurt him, and deep down inside of him he knew that she wanted to help him.

"Harry," he said quietly.

Smiling lightly, Kira replied, "Well, I'm Kira. Will you allow me to help you back to the bed? It can't be comfortable on the cold, hard stone?"

It looked like he wanted to refuse, but he slightly shook his head yes. He allowed Kira to take him by the arm, but as he stood, his knees buckled underneath him, and Kira barely had time to catch him before he hit the floor.

Kira lowered him gently to the floor, so that she could reposition him. She looked at Harry and tried to determine if she could carry his slight form back to the bed. He was so skinny that she thought she could make it easily.

Putting her hands underneath his legs and shoulder she gently picked him up. She almost dropped him in shock, he weighed absolutely nothing! Kira carried Harry to the bed and gently placed him in the middle once again.

Harry watched her intently as she took his clothes except for his boxer's so that she could see his injuries. Again she gasped in shock, he was so emancipated that you could see every rib on his bruised and bloody chest.

Silently she cursed the Dursley's in her head. Realizing that Edward was taking an awful long time, she silently cursed him too.

Looking back at Harry, she said, "Go back to sleep Harry. No one here is going to hurt you."

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Before she knew it, he was fast asleep. She pulled the covers up to his chin with a slight smile on her face. That was when Edward walked into the room with many things following behind him.

"Have you found out what his name is?" Edward asked.

"Yes it's Harry. He seems like such a sweet boy. He woke up monetarily, but he was so frightened. He calmed down as I talked to him. Edward, he's so thin, those people he lived with deserve to die a most painful death, and I will see to that!" Kira said in a rage.

"Calm down my Queen. Their time will come."

Slowly, Edward bent over the boy, but a force slammed into him. This force opened many unknown memories of a little boy, a boy they had lost long ago, that long ago he had store those memories away. Looking back at Harry, something awoke in him, feelings that he once felt for his son long ago. Then he realized this is his son, HIS SON!

Scanning Harry, he realized that he was in no immediate danger, but he put him into a healing sleep with a few words so that he could talk to Kira about this new development.

Walking over to Kira, he gently pulled her away from the boy so that he could talk to her.

"Kira, this is going to be a big shock, but this boy, Harry is our son. He is Celestyn," Edward said as gently as he could.

"What? Our son died 13 years ago (he is now 14, so he was one when he disappeared)! You know that!" Kira said almost hysterically. She couldn't believe what her husband had just said. Celestyn disappeared when he was one. They had not found him even though they had searched day and night for him. They searched so much, it was to the point where they both collapsed from magical exhaustion, and slept for a week. Their magic needed to replenish itself, they had almost depleted most of it.

"Kira, you know we never found anything that told us if he was either dead or alive. We never found his body which means he might still be alive. Believe it or not this boy, abused and malnourished boy, is our son that we lost 13 years ago," Edward said. He knew it would take quite a bit of convincing to get Kira to know and believe that this is their long, lost son. She sometimes had a very hard head, and you couldn't put one more new idea in that brain of hers. 'Oh boy, here we go,' he thought.

Oh boy, Edward was right. Kira started to fire questions at him without a pause, so he couldn't answer them. He didn't even know if she took a breath to breathe at first. "What are you talking about? You know he died? How do you know for sure that this boy is Celestyn? I didn't sense anything? Are you getting attached, he doesn't even look like us? Are you…"

"Honey, Kira, Honey stop. Just stop. If you want any answers, give me time to! Okay, now take a deep breath," Kira did, "and let it out. Feel better?" Kira nodded. "First question, we do not really know if our son died; we never found his body, like I said before. All we found was a couple of drops of blood. Second, I know he's our son because we have a bond, just like all of wizards of our kind do, but Dumbledore tried to blast that bond form our minds. He succeed in you but not in me; I do not know how I blocked it with how powerful he is. When I saw him, I knew it was him on sight. I felt all that love that we had for him and the longing to find him become one. And somehow I think that Celestyn knew who we were. I think that is because he let us take him with him. I think that he is one who, if he doesn't trust you, under no circumstances can you take him with you.

"All I know about it is when you get a hint that he is our son the bond will reopen." All of a sudden Kira blinked in surprise of something and something new opened in her head, "just like that. It was also instinct. When I saw him at those peoples house, something clicked like that is my son lying there battered and dying. Forth, I'm attached because HE IS OUR SON!! And now you know that he is our son now too. He doesn't look that much like… look he's waking up. Celestyn, son wake up." Edward and Kira hurried over to his bedside, Edward on one side and Kira on the other.

Celestyn's/Harry's eyes kept fluttering, trying to open up, but they were too heavy. Finally, after what seemed like a super human effort, they finally opened. As Harry/Celestyn looked up, even though his world was blurry without his glasses, he saw too menacing, well to him anyway, figures looming over him, agian.

_(This point on I will call Harry, Harry until a later date, that will be explained in the future)_

To Edward's surprise, but not Kira's , Harry shot up out of her bed and hurried over to the darkest corner of the room again. He huddled in fear as Edward and Kira inched closer.

Edward stopped Kira from approaching any farther. He reduced himself to as small a form as he could so that he would seem smaller and less menacing. He reached out his hand to place on his son's shoulder. Harry jerked so hard away from his hand that his already sore head hit the wall behind him. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell into a heap onto the floor.

Both Edward and Kira just stared at each other in shock, but Kira had expected nothing less. One thought went through both of their minds…_what had happened to their son_?

Agasga

Please review – I hope that this is much better!


End file.
